Stark Enterprises (Ultimate Avengers)
| fam = (CEO) | video = |other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Stark Enterprises is from the Non MAU videos and . Stark Enterprises is the company owned and managed by . History The headquarters to the company are located in in a large helicopter. Inside the building is a fancy , Tony's office, and a personal bar just for Tony. In Tony's office he has a clothing rack that rises out of the floor. Tony uses Stark Enterprises to fund and maintain his life as the costumed superhero Iron Man. He designed several to aid him. In addition to Iron Man he also built a and . Over time he built dozens of different armors. One of the main features of his armor was the that could fire offensively. To store them he put them all in a secret in his tower that he could enter through his private bar. The armory was several stories tall but completely hidden from the outside. As a tribute to his , the switch to enter the armory was hidden in a beer tap. However, because Tony is often off saving the day as Iron Man or wooing various women as Tony, Stark Enterprise business is often handled by Tony's butler . Stark Enterprises would provide and other government groups with equipment, including weapons. Some of the equipment was necessary to rebuild the . Though, the company was notorious for not getting the equipment to the government group on time while Tony was known for being difficult to get ahold of. He also had a reputation for not caring if he wouldn't make money. As others would put it, he prioritized projects by which would give him more money. Tony felt that his company put S.H.I.E.L.D. "on the map," though the government company felt they did the same for Stark Enterprises. After informed of Tony's aloofness, Fury decided to contact Tony himself. He sent his number one agent, also known as the Black Widow, to bring Tony to him. That night, Tony rode an elevator to a fancy restaurant, which he happened to own, with two beautiful women who were also his assistants. Upon exiting, he wrote something on a pad and handed it to one of the women who walked away. The other woman handed him a for a call with a . Tony and Fortier talked about a conference while Stark greeted several other people in the restaurant. After he finished the call he tossed the phone back to the woman and walked to the bar. The bartender, knowing that Tony was coming, there already had his drink ready for him. At the bar Tony saw a woman who was with another man, but drank a toast to her anyway. Then he noticed a gorgeous redheaded woman in a small red dress walking towards him, catching the attention of all the men in the room. The woman with a Russian accent ordered the same thing Tony had. The two flirted for a bit before she walked off and Tony followed. Tony asked for her name but she wanted to tell him in private. The two went upstairs to his office. In the office Tony asked her name once again. This time she introduced herself as Natalia Romanov and pulled his jacket down binding his hands behind his back. Tony recognized the name as she pulled a gun on him. Fury, who had been sitting in his chair at his desk, turned around and introduced her has his agent. Tony knew why Fury was there and informed him that the parts had shipped that morning. However, Fury was there for another reason. He wanted to know where Iron Man is. Tony kept up his charade and claimed he didn't know anything about Iron Man. He claimed that the hero used "cheap toys." Jarvis interrupted and told Tony that his was ready to talk him to his meeting with the governor. Before he left he asked her if she would like to have a drink later, but she refused. Tony went up to the roof followed by Fury and Natalia. Fury then reiterated that it was a matter of national security, so Tony gave S.H.I.EL.D. some at a discounted rate. He then got into his copter and flew off. After Iron Man and the were defeated by the , he flew back to Stark Enterprises and went to his office. Before he even took off his armor he poured himself a drink. He let it sit on the desk while he turned around to stare at the cityscape. After the Chitauri were defeated and things settled down, Tony upgraded his building. He built several more stories onto the top of his building. He even redesigned the Stark logo. Months later, Iron Man and the Avengers went to where Iron Man's armor was heavily damaged by the Wakandan warriors and the . At that time the Command Ship entered Earth's atmosphere and extended an energy field around the planet. Tony returned to Stark Enterprises. He laid on a table in the armory drinking some alcohol while he tried to take his armor off. He put a brace on his knee. Upstairs, Jarvis watched the news on the energy field before entering the armory. As Jarvis entered the room Tony pressed a control which caused a large mechanical arm to descend. the arm lifted his broken chest piece off, breaking the sticky residue that kept the armor to his body. He simply left the rest of his armor lie around him. Tony needed to find a new armor to use so he and Jarvis descended the stairs going deeper into the armory. Jarvis suggested the Tin Man armor as he liked the color and design. However, Tony felt he needed heavier equipment. Tony suggested the War Machine armor. But Jarvis felt like it handled like a ten ton . Tony decided to disregard that because it had powerful guns. He flipped a switch and watched the missile launcher and mini-gun move into position. Background The design of Stark Tower changes between the two videos. In , the letters STARK name rose above the roof while in the roof rises several stories above the name. Also the design of the A changes from a letter to a stylized upwards arrow. In the Comics The company is also known as Stark Industries, Stark International, Stane International, Stark Innovations, and Stark/Fujikawa. In the Ultimate universe it has gone by Stark Industries and Stark Solutions. External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Stark Industries (Earth-616) at Marvel Database *Stark Industries (Earth-1610) at Marvel Database Category:Places (Ultimate Avengers) Category:Ultimate Avengers